Big Vacation
}} Episode 14 of RWBY Chibi premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 6th, 2016 for sponsors and August 7th, 2016 for registered users. Summary Episode 14 consists of three shorts: *"Tired Blake" - An exhausted Blake collapses on the floor after a tough exam. To her annoyance, Zwei attempts to comfort her with "unauthorized snuggles". Despite her apparent misgivings, she warms to Zwei and the pair snuggle together. *"Big Vacation" - Weiss is at the airport alone, about to depart on a beach holiday. Ruby joins her uninvited, followed by a huge group of other people she brought along. *"Junior Detectives: Bad Cop" - Nora is interrogated by junior detectives Sun and Neptune in connection to the case of the missing pancakes. Neptune tries to play the "bad cop", but Nora easily manipulates him into confessing to the crime instead. Transcript Blake: the test was brutal! must... rest... (brain?) no way dog. No, this is not a game... This is not what a game looks like... Ahg, whatever... Dumb dog... I didn't ask for this (Deus ex referrence?=) ) Theese are unautorised snugles... I didn't say to stop. If you will tel enyone about this, I will (shave?) your but. Ruby: Weiss, wait! Dont go on your exiting (vilage/beach?) wacation without me! Weiss: Hmm... Thats funy, I dont remember inviting you. Ruby: Sily, thats because we *** (idk what that was =( ) And as your BFF I just new you'd want me to come along! Weiss: Ruby we are not... Hmpf... fine, I suppose one more person wout ruin my wacation. Sun: Sun's out with his guns out! (or something like that) Jaune: Beach walleyball champ coming thrill. Yang: Who brought the *** (idk eather) Blake: I want (other?) fish. Nora: Nora's captain of the party boat! arrr.. Ren: I dont understand, your name is Neptune Neptune: No water! Please! No water! Weiss: You told them, didnt you? Ruby: ah... I may mentioned it to few select individuals... Ok, I told everyone... Junior detective! Neptune: thats not fair! Last time you sad, could be bad cop! Sun: Look, you're just not warry good bad cop, ok? I'm sorry. Neptune: really? Sun: See! Thats not bad cop material! Neptune: I'm sorry, I have fillings! Sun: Bad cops dont have fellings! Neptune: I'll show you! Sun: Lets see here... Nora... Valkery.. is it? Nora: Thats what they call me (Also ref to something ?) Sun: alright, miss Valkery, now what would you say is your favourite brackfast food?... Neptune: Where are on march first ?! Where were you at the night of the (pancake?) accident? Sun: yealing already?! Thats way too soon! You call yourself a Bad cop?! Nora: I dont know what are you talking about! I'll never talk. Sun: We have the eye-witness linking you to the schene of the crime! Neptune: Shh... Its gonna be alright... She cant hurt you anymore... Nora: Ow yeah?! Well where were you on a night of the pancake massacre?! Neptune: Ah... I don have to tell you that! Sun: Dude this is super common, she's just trying to intimidate you, so answear her. Neptune: no... Sun: yeah, see! Wait, why dont you want to say?! Neptune: I dont wanna! Norra: he sound *** guilty... isnt he,partner? Sun: yeah... he is... Neptune: i was... I dont know... I was out just for... a walk... jogging... I was jogging... slowly... I guess it's walking Sun: Just tell us where you were! Neptune: I was comming back from dance class! Sun: a-ha! wait< what? Nora: And then what? Neptune: and then I ate all the pancakes! Nora *** !!}} Characters Trivia *In "Big Vacation", Ren references Neptune's namesake, the Roman god of the sea, and his ironic fear of water. *"Junior Detectives: Bad Cop" makes reference to Nora's theft of the pancakes from the Episode 11 short, "Ren Makes Pancakes". *The end credits song is a strings version of "I May Fall". Image Gallery :Main article: RWBY Chibi/Image Gallery#Episode 14 Chibi_14_00004.png Chibi_14_00006.png Chibi_14_00011.png Chibi_14_00014.png Chibi_14_00016.png Chibi_14_00017.png Chibi_14_00018.png Chibi_14_00021.png Chibi_14_00028.png Chibi_14_00031.png Chibi_14_00038.png Chibi_14_00041.png Video This will be filled in when the episode is uploaded to YouTube on August 13th, 2016. Category:RWBY Chibi episodes